Triarian Weaponry
This page is about the varying types of weaponry used by forces of the Triarian Collective. It covers land, space and defense weaponry. Triarian Forces have generally moved past the point of using projectile weapons, prefering the more destructive plasma, hardlight and dark energy weaponry. Lasers are generally considered outdated and cutting edge tech such as the Warp Cannon, Energy Projector and Dark Energy Caster are thought to be the future. Weaponry, Land Forces Land forces of the Collective use a variety of weapons, some of which are inbuilt and some of which are external Electroshock Baton: This is used by Civilis Protectione to subdue escaping criminals. It is not, primarily, a military weapon but may be used by Civilis Protectione members who are fighting against invading forces. It has four settings: Off, which is self explanatory, Low, which delivers a small shock that is usually enough to make most human sized targets recoil, Medium, which produces an effect similar to a taser. The Final Setting is High, and this setting produces dangerous electric sparks and a large amount of heat capable of causing burns. A single strike from this should be enough to knock a human sized target into unconsciousness and just a few beatings from this mode can cause brain damage. Understandably, they can only use this mode when the suspect is extremely dangerous and posing a threat to life, under a Judgement Waiver or on authorisation from a High Command unit Laser Attack Beam: A small laser that is mounted onto Equitem Scanners. It is relatively weak, but deadly to unarmoured targets and dangerous to lightly armoured targets. Hardlight Pistol: The basic side arm of the Triarian Collective. This weapon is mostly issued to Synth Infiltrators who are under cover, Stalkers and Civilis Protectione Officers. The HardLight Pistol is incorporated into the 'Gauntlet'. Due to it's design, the Hardlight weakens quickly and dissipates, making it a close range weapon. It fires concentrated bolts of Hardlight, and has two fire modes. The first is a standard mode, firing a single shot of hardlight. The Second is a charged shot, which releases several high power shots in a shotgun light fashion. Gauntlet: The Gauntlet is deceptively named. It is wrist mounted and has a Hardlight Pistol mounted and a Energy Dagger projector inside. It is used by Spectre forces, both Triarii and Xenos, and Equitem Command units. When not in use, the Hardlight Pistol recedes into the Gauntlet slightly so that it is not so bulky. Light Hardlight Rifle: The Light Hardlight Rifle is generally considered the largest weapon a Triarii can use. It's Primary users are some Triarian Command Units, Outsiders and sometimes Synth Infiltrators. It has less range and is weaker than the standard hardlight rifle, but is lighter and smaller Hardlight Rifle: The Hardlight rifle is a designated marksman rifle. It fires hard light particles, travelling at the speed of light which impact with a target, resulting in a powerful energy weapon that also holds a lot of kinetic damage. The resulting impact is almost always fatal, usually instantly. It is a semi automatic rifle that is able to engage targets at long ranges with accuracy and ease. It has two fire modes. The first is a burst of three shots, and the second is a focused shot. The focused shot is more powerful than the three shot burst, more accurate and with longer range, but the three bursts are better for shorter range engagements. Dark Energy Rifle: The Dark Energy Rifle is an assault rifle that functions by firing small shots of dark energy. It works by firing minute Dark Energy shots at a target and is powered by four dark energy cells. The power of each of these miniature dark energy cells is enough to fire the weapon for thirty rounds at a time, or a single energy ball, after which it will need to regenerate. To remedy this, it had four of these small reactors contained in cells, cycling around this section of the gun at the press of a button. The cells will be regenerated by the Dark Energy within as they head around, and after reaching the barrel of the gun will be fully charged and available for use. A deadly weapon, anything the shots come into contact with would be destroyed as the shots burrow their way through, turning matter into Dark Energy. It has two modes of fire. An automatic mode, which would fire shots towards enemy targets and a launcher for a Dark Energy ball, that would plow through anything it hits and could be 'controlled' by the user of the weapon Light Dark Energy Machine Gun: This is the replacement of the light plasma machine gun, this is used by Elite Synth Soldiers and Elite Aerial Synth Soldiers. It may be used by Walkers and is also widely used by Spectre Synth Soldiers. It is capable of killing most targets in just a single shot, firing a sufficient amount of the dark energy to completely destroy targets the size of a Synth Soldier Heavy Hardlight Machine Gun: This type of Hardlight weapon is extremely deadly. With projectiles travelling at the speed of light, it smashes it's way straight through the target, causing heat damage as it passes through as well. It is used by Gunships and may be used by Walkers Hardlight Autocannon: This is the dreaded weapon used by Marchers. It destroys anything in it's path as the massive hardlight shells smash their way through targets, burning as they go. It may also be used by some Walkers. It fires slower than most other hardlight weapons, but is still fast enough to fire a couple of shots in a second Fuel Rod Cannon: The Fuel Rod Cannon launches canisters of a special gel that explode upon impact, vapourising anything in the blast radius and causing a minor shockwave that is strong enough to knock nearby soldiers off their balance or sometimes to the floor. It is mounted on the shoulders of Walkers and there is a shoulder held version used by some Elite Synth Soldiers Hardlight Sniper Rifle: The Hardlight Sniper rifle is a sniper rifle that fires particles of hardlight. A single shot from this should instantly kill any target, and likely severely damage vehicles. It is highly accurate and highly deadly, and since the shot travels at the speed of light, it is impossible to dodge Warp Cannon: The Warp Cannon is insanely powerful. A single shot from it can destroy entire buildings. This cannon not only causes vast scenic destruction but also inflicts massive splash damage that will vaporise most organic and some inorganic matter in proximity to the area of impact. Prior to the warp cannon's discharge, a thin bluish beam is fired from the Cannon it's self, heading to a focal point around which the space becomes warped, bending light as the cannon fires. Anything in the area is torn apart by the warp, and the excess energies is able to destabilise and vapourise most substances nearby. There is also a shockwave resulting from the Warps sudden opening and closing, which can toss many tonnes around. The Warp Cannon is what makes both Gunships and Marchers so dreaded on the battle field Plasma Cannon: This is a variant of the ship based weapon that is mounted upon Assembly Walkers and Habitat Walkers. Since it is graded for destroying enemy battle ships, it is more than capable of destroying most land based targets with ease. It's shots are capable of creating the same effects as the ship based energy projector, glassing the terrain on impact Energy Projector: This variant of the energy projector is mounted onto the habitat walker. Despite being of lower power than it's ship based equivilants, it is still extremely deadly and capable of widespread destruction Dark Energy Caster: The Dark Energy Caster is a weapon mounted onto the assembly walker. A Dark Energy Caster is a formidable weapon employed by the Triarian Collective. It uses a tightly focused 'whip' of energy to carry an immensely powerful bolt of Dark Energy towards a target. This discharge explodes and showers the area in Dark Energy, which turns everything it hits into Dark Energy which quickly changes to heat energy. No substance can survive contact with Dark Energy, and as such the Dark Energy Caster is an immensely powerful weapon Weaponry, Space Forces Point Hardlight Defences: The Point Hardlight guns are the basic point defence weapon of Triarian Vessels. It's primary purpose is to shoot down incoming fighters or enemy weapons rather than attack enemy vessels. Hardlight Cannon: The Ship Mounted Hardlight Cannon is devastating indeed. If it hits an unshielded enemy ship, it will almost certainly punch a hole through the ship. It fires a large hardlight round, resulting in extreme damage to targetted ships with quick travel times Energy Projector: One of the deadliest of Triarian Ship based weapons. After reverse engineering a section of Draconian tech, this has been made even more deadly and destructive, able to scythe through enemy ships Dark Energy Caster: The Dark Energy Caster is a weapon mounted onto Praetorian, Invictus and Aethereus class ships. It uses a tightly focused 'whip' of energy to carry an immensely powerful bolt of Dark Energy towards a target. This discharge explodes and showers the area in Dark Energy, which turns everything it hits into Dark Energy which quickly changes to heat energy. No substance can survive contact with Dark Energy, and as such the Dark Energy Caster is an immensely powerful weapon. Weaponry, Defenses Turret Dark Energy Gun: The Dark Energy gun used by the Turrets deployed by ground forces. It fires rounds which do damage equivalent to that of the standard Dark Energy rifle, but fires them at a faster rate and more accurately Hardlight Cannons: The ground hardlight cannons are constructed along defence grids. They function similarly like their ship mounted equivalents. They pack a huge punch and it is overlapping networks of these that make Triarian Defence grids powerful Energy Projector: The Ground Energy Projector is similar in function to the ship based one. After reverse engineering a section of Draconian tech, this has been made even more deadly and destructive, able to scythe through enemy ships with remarkable ease Dark Energy Caster: The Dark Energy Caster is a deadly and rare weapon, only a handful being mounted on each defence grid. It uses a tightly focused 'whip' of energy to carry an immensely powerful bolt of Dark Energy towards a target. This discharge explodes and showers the area in Dark Energy, which turns everything it hits into Dark Energy which quickly changes to heat energy. No substance can survive contact with Dark Energy, and as such the Dark Energy Caster is an immensely powerful weapon. Uncategorised Anti-Matter Charge: The Antimatter Charge is a Triarian weapon utilizing antimatter as an explosive, infused with Dark Matter, Dark Energy and other substances that have yet to be discovered by Human science. Sizes and uses vary, but all are highly destructive, especially in proportion to their size. Whether they are being placed to take buildings down by ground forces, fired as warheads from spaceships, they are all destructive and deadly Parasiticis Moderatorem Deployment Shell: These large projectiles can crash through most barriers, embedding themselves several feet, even into concrete. At this point a hatch at the rear of the shell opens and releases multiple Parasitics. There are several hoses that spray gases onto the Parasitics inside. The parasitics released by the shell will infest the surrounding area. This infestation renders a significant area surrounding the crash site completely inhospitable. While one shell is not a huge threat by itself, as the Parasitics are generally weak, the effects can be horrific when an area is shelled with scores of these munitions. The Shells are fired with a loud explosion and streak towards their target in a steady arc, leaving temporary vapor trails behind and emitting a noise not unlike a conventional mortar shell. In addition to being used on their own as an effective weapon, individual Shells are also used in a tactical role during some operations where they are used to weaken smaller targets, create disarray, and force enemies out of entrenched positions. The initial explosion of the shell's landing is almost as devastating as a regular conventional artillery shell. Despite these horrific implications, this particular weapon does have one major weakness. Since the parasitics are effectively bottle-necked into the opening, they can be defeated easily before they are able to exit. Outdated Turret Plasma Gun: This plasma weapon was used by the Turrets deployed by ground forces. It fired rounds which did damage equivalent to that of the standard plasma rifle, but fired them at a faster rate and more accurately. It was replaced by the stronger Turret Dark Energy Guns Light Plasma Rifle: The light plasma rifle was not as powerful as it's standard brother, but eas smaller and more compact. It's Primary users were some Triarian Command Units, Outsiders and sometimes Synth Infiltrators Plasma Rifle: The heavier and stronger brother of the Light Plasma Rifle, this is the standard weapon for standard Synth Soldiers, Aerial Synth Soldiers and Mech Soldiers. It is not used by Triarii as it too heavy for them to use given their frail form, though a few exceptional Triarii have been known to use it in the past. Heavy Plasma Machine Gun: This type of Plasma Machine gun was extremely deadly. Even stronger than the Light Plasma Machine Gun, it burnt through most targets with extreme ease and fired so quickly you might mistake it for a continuous stream of plasma rather than individual shots. It was used by Gunships and sometimes used by Walkers Plasma Autocannon: This is the dreaded weapon used by Marchers. It melts anything in it's path as the large plasma shots impact and destroy their targets. It may also be used by some Walkers. It fires slower than most other plasma weapons, but is still fast enough to fire several shots in a second Light Plasma Machine Gun: This was once the LMG of the Triarian Forces and was occasionally referred to as a Heavy Plasma Rifle, this was used by Elite Synth Soldiers and Elite Aerial Synth Soldiers, as well as the occasional Walker but found it's most wide spread use by Spectre Synth Soldiers. It was capable of killing most infantry targets in just a single shot or two, doing massive amounts of damage firing extremely fast. Plasma Pistol: The basic side arm of the Triarian Collective. This weapon was mostly issued to Synth Infiltrators who were under cover, Stalkers and Civilis Protectione Officers. The Plasma Pistol was incorporated into the 'Gauntlet', but was later replaced by the HardLight Pistol Point Pulse Laser Defences: The Pulse Laser is the basic point defence weapon of Triarian Vessels. It's primary purpose is to shoot down incoming fighters or enemy weapons rather than attack enemy vessels. It is relatively weak compared to other ship based weapons, and exists solely to shoot down enemy fighters Plasma Cannon: The Ship Mounted Plasma Cannon is devastating indeed. If it hits an unshielded enemy ship, it will melt through plate upon plate of armour, and the explosion it has on impact only serves to spread the plasma further along the hull of the enemy ship, causing even more damage